Folie folie quand tu nous tiens
by Ptitekaeru
Summary: Dray rend visite a son amant...Et celuici tient des propos étranges... Et qui est Bobby ?Je vous préviens c'est assez tordu ! RWHG et DMHP léger.


_**Auteur :**__ une dingue complètement folle ! _

_**Disclamer :**__ Les persos ne sont pas à moi TT mais à la fabuleuse autrice qu'est JKR !_

_**Résumé :**__ OS sur le petit monde de Harry et Co. Big délire et n'importnawak vous êtes prévenu ! PoV Draco._

_**Couples :**__ RW/H, HP/DM_

_**Note :**__ ce délire est tout droit sorti de mon cours d'anglais de terminale ! Il fallait faire un mini sketch en 10 minutes de prep !!! On s'est bien marré Pakoune et moi à le faire !!! ____ Et là je me suis dit : si je le faisais à la sauce HP ??? Dsl pour ce blabla ! Bonne lecture !!!_

**

* * *

**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bobby**

(PoV Draco)

C'est par ce beau matin calme et ensoleillé que me rends chez mon amour, qui n'est autre que le grandiose et fabuleux Harry Potter –alias le survivant. Bien entendu je ne suis pas le seul… Miss-je-sais-tout ainsi que son chéri, Weasmoche, s'y rendent aussi à mon plus grand malheur. Merlin que je suis en rogne de ne pas bénéficier de toute l'attention de St Potty !!! Cependant je dois bien avouez qu'ils sont « sympas » : Granger- quand elle ne m'étouffe pas sous son savoir ou me menace de me fouiniser- est toujours de bon conseil vis-à-vis du balafré et Weasley toujours prêt à me soutenir lorsque Harry se met en rogne contre moi- qui n'est rien fait sois disant passant… (_on te croit Dray, on te croit). _

Bref, nous arrivons devant son appartement, situé en plein cœur du chemin de traverse, et nous frappons. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Oh my god ! Par tout les phénix Harry magnes ton joli petit cul pour venir ouvrir !!!! Je crois bien avoir vu Pansy au loin !!! Je ne veux pas mourir si jeune, étouffé par le trop plein d'amour de ce troll !!! Ouf tu arrives juste à temps. Nous nous installons dans les fauteuils de ton salon rose fushia (_en fait ils se sont_ _disputés sur la couleur, les jumeaux Weasley_ _sont intervenus, voyez le résultat…)_ Toi tu t'assois dans ton préféré, celui en velours placé devant la porte-fenêtre, tu semble ailleurs… Tu soupires, souris niaisement, fronce les sourcils et tout ça tout seul !!! Je me demande si finalement ta cicatrice ne t'as pas causé de dommage interne ? Les deux autres aussi vu comment ils te regardent…

« - Harry ? Tu es sur que ça va ? demande miss-parfaite-sauf-les-cheuveux-qui-font-des-nœuds-mais-je-m'en-foutisme.

- Tu es sur que ça va Harry ? lui répond ce dernier.

- Ma pauvre petite poupée en porcelaine, je crois que le travail te monte à la tête…lui dis-je. Pas de réaction. Ce n'est pas normal…D'habitude tu m'aurais menacer de me priver de câlins pendant trois jours…

- Il a un problème, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de sa douce.

- Tu en es sur ? lui répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous murmurez dans mon dos comme ça ? demanda Harry l'air suspicieux.

- Ri…rien ! Ils parlent de…euh…leurs coupe de cheveux !

- Je te veux, je veux t'embrasser, je t'aime mon poussin ! crie Harry en se jetant sur moi.

- Hey vous autres, nous avons un énorme problème ! Ry lâche-moi tu m'étrangles !

- Il a un sérieux problème…Prendre Malfoy pour un nounours… Quoique là, je dirais plutôt qu'il te prend pour un hors d'œuvre…

- C'est mignon et drôle.

- Ce n'est pas mignon ni drôle Ronald !

- Oh…

- Où est Bobby ? dit brusquement Harry sans me lâcher pour autant.

- Euuuuh…Qui c'est Bobby ? Parle-moi de lui Ry, lui demandais-je un peu jaloux. Non mais c'est qui celui là ?

- Bobby…Bobby est sexy, doux, gentleman…Bobby est adorable !

- C'est moi ça !

- Où est Bobby ?

- Ron et moi ne savons pas où est Bobby , Harry…

- Et surtout pas qui c'est ! grognais-je.

- Mais enfin Dray ! Bobby est notre chien !

- QUOIIIIII ? crièrent Hermione et Ron.

- J' AVAIS DIS PAS DE CLEB CHEZ NOUS ! C'EST LUI OU MOI !

- Malfoy du calme… essaya Ron.

- Arrètes Malfoy ça va mal finir… tenta Hermoine.

- Ils ont raison Dray. Si tu ne veux pas m'aimer comme je suis…Je te tuerais ! » .

* * *

_Ptitekaeru : C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

_Conscience : Je sais pas…Un torchon ?_

_Ptitekaeru : Non mais ça va oui !_

_Conscience : Roooh c'est bon ! Je dis juste que c'est tordu ! Comme son auteur d'ailleurs…_

_Ptitekaeru : Pardon ? Je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit conscience de mes deux !_

_Conscience : Olala elle s'enerve ! Reviews please pour la calmer ! (et sauver ma peau accessoirement)._


End file.
